Zil Sperry
Zil Sperry is a teenage boy introduced in Hunger. He becomes an antagonist during Hunger and Lies. He is the founder and leader of the Human Crew, a hate group dedicated to segregating (and in some cases, killing) mutants, derogatarily reffered to as Moofs, "Freaks" or "Chuds". He is driven by the desire to be better than his brother Zane and to gain power and popularity within the FAYZ. Novel Appearances Hunger Zil first appeared in Hunger, as a boy who wanted to steal Duck Zhang's pool. After Duck accidentally used his mutant abilities, Zil's hatred begins to show, as he believes that the accident was an attempt on his life. After Hunter accidentally kills Harry, Zil forms an anti-mutant hate group, which later became one of the biggest threats in the FAYZ. After capturing Hunter, Zil (with a lot of pressure from Hank) sentenced Hunter to death. Zil uses the lure of food to turn people against the mutants, getting the humans of the FAYZ to hang Hunter, in return for food. Zil fails and Hunter lives, but only because of Orc and Astrid. Lies Zil serves as one of the main antagonists in the novel. Zil and the Human Crew are convinced by Caine to set fire to a large portion of the town, causing the deaths of many. Later in the novel, Zil engages in a fight with Dekka, who uses her gravity powers to cause a mid-air battle. Zil falls out of Dekka's anti-gravity field, and falls to the ground below, dying from his injuries. Relationships Duck Zhang Zil first met Duck when he, Hank and Antoine tried to take over his swimming pool. Duck, angry at Zil for invading his happy place, discovered his power of density by sinking through the pool's tile floor. Zil was made a fool. This may have made his anger to mutants more profound and began his feud with Hunter. Later on, Duck met up with Hunter to give him food for Hunter hadn't yet thought of hunting for his own food. Zil then found him and took the little food Duck had to offer and making him discover that he could float. Hunter Lefkowitz Zil's relationship with Hunter is good before the FAYZ, but turns for the worst. The two started out as friends, for them both liked the San Francisco Giants baseball team. Zil, Hunter, Charlie and Harry banded together to purely annoy the Peridido Beach kids, which was Dodger and Angel territory. During the FAYZ, they lost what had banded them together. When Hunter developed mutant abilities, Zil grew jealous, leading to many disputes between the two. Eventually, Zil threatens to kill Hunter, leading to the death of Harry. Zil gathered up a mob, and eventually captured Hunter, attempting to have him hung. Lance Zil described Lance as popular, handsome, smart and cool and had no idea why Lance wasn't running things. Lance was one of the members of the Human Crew to survive the battle in Lies , but helped to severely injure Albert, and was punished with death by Caine when Caine returned to Perdido Beach as King. Lisa Lisa was a girl who decided to join the Human Crew. She also decided to be Zil's girlfriend. Trivia Quotes Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Human crew Category:People on the Human Crew Category:Dead Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Male people Category:Deceased Category:People Category:No Powers